


Matching

by PB9



Category: AB6IX (Band), Park Jihoon - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Park Jihyun (Jihoon) and Park Woojin are best friends.And she fucking hates that fact.





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matching](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498496) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only knows inspire)
> 
> Park Jihoon = Park Jihyun  
> Park Woojin = Park Woojin

* * *

> _Park Jihyun and Park Woojin are best friends._
> 
> _And she fucking hates that fact._

* * *

Park Jihyun.

Uni’s dance team

Best boy band cover award

Famous wink

Advertisable bright skin

Loves wearing make up

Always dresses like a rainbow – even her shoelaces are of different colours.

* * *

Park Woojin

Uni’s dance team

Dance machine – she can dance to anything, just name it.

Famous fang teeth smile

Evenly tan skin to wish for

Never put on make up by herself

Always show up in black and white – the only exception being grey.

* * *

One thing people usually don’t know is Jihyun is a slave to Adidas – specifically – Stan Smiths.

‘Jihyun, this is the 5th pair of Stan Smiths you’ll own!’

‘THEY ARE DIFFERENT.’

‘Please.’

‘Okay, just hear me out though, they are red and white, what a perfect match, they have a heart, they are limited edition and… NO Don’t cut me off, yes, they are very cute.’

‘And?’

‘That’s why you should buy them!’

‘Please, Jihyun, I don’t love Stan Smiths as much as you do.’

‘But you can just buy the white one they only have a bit of re-‘

‘No, let’s go to class, okay?’

Jihyun sighed and pouted, she picked up her pink purin tote bag from the floor and followed her best friend.

* * *

Woojin wasn’t sure what was wrong with her best friend that day.

Usually, Jihyun does not even come to her when she is deciding on a new pair of trainers. The moment she knows the former has got herself a new pair would be when she wears them.

And Woojin would notice that they are new.

She remembered the entire trainer collection.

Why?

She doesn’t know.

But she knows and remembers everything about Jihyun.

Best friend?

Maybe.

Crush?

More definite.

* * *

She prayed that Jihyun would stop talking about the Valentine’s edition of Stan Smiths.

Surely, she loves listening to the other’s voice, but the content was like a stab in her heart.

She knew, the valentine’s edition Stan Smiths are designed to be worn together.

In many – and most cases – lovers.

And that’s clearly not what they were.

* * *

‘I’m honestly tired.’

Jihyun was on the phone in her bedroom

She just arrived in the living room.

‘Oppa, I have asked her like five hundreds times.’

_Oppa? Who is she talking to?_

‘Okay, I mean, it’s a little weird doing this.’

‘Please? Please wear them with me? Oh my god that’s so weird.’

Woojin blinked.

Did… Jihyun just asked someone on the phone to wear something with her?

‘They are just a pair of Stan Smiths, don’t make this a big deal oppa.’

_Who’s that? Her boyfriend?_

‘Oppa! Stop teasing me, gosh!’

‘This is embarrassing enough!’

Woojin left their shared apartment.

* * *

It was two days after Valentine’s day.

They did not get to celebrate Valentine’s as there was a performance – well – for Valentine.

She woke up to pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries

And Jihyun in red knitted turtleneck sweater and white skinny jeans.

She was still wearing a t-shirt and running shorts.

‘Why was there a white turtleneck sweater in my room?’

‘For you to wear?’

‘And?’

‘Well, I mean, it’s matching with mine, and I was thinking that your tan skin goes really well with white. And I don’t know a pair of light grey skinny?’

‘Did you plan my entire outfit when we just agreed to go get some hot chocolate today?’

‘Maybe?’

‘Okay, what else, I’m pretty sure this is not the end of it.’

Jihyun smirked.

Woojin felt … _unsafe_?

‘Well, there’s this beanie, mine is white to go with my skinnies and yours is grey – so you know?’

‘Are you just dressing in red and whites?’

‘I mean, it’s Valentine.’ She shrugged.

‘And I know you don’t like dressing in colours so I’m trying to keep you in your spectrum.’

‘Okay, so …’

‘We can wear the matching nerdy padding so we don’t freeze to death, and for gloves, I have pink ones for myself and yours in another shade of grey.’

Woojin nodded to accept her faith as she finished off the pancakes, before realising something.

‘Jihyun, what shoes did you plan?’

Jihyun’s eyes widen, she blinked.

Her eyes darted the rooms, she took a long breath before sitting down next to Woojin.

‘The Stan Smiths’

‘My Stan Smiths? The white with black mark?’

Jihyun swallowed.

‘You got me the Valentine’s one, didn’t you?’

‘Okay – wait – don’t talk – okay, I’ve got this, I’ve practiced this before.’

_Practice?_

‘I… want you to wear them with me, just with me. They are cute, and yours are white, matching with my red ones.’

‘And… umm – wait, don’t talk just…’

‘I know it is not really a thing friends do, like I mean sure, girls match a lot, but the trainers – well – I mean – they are very cute when couples wear it and – wait please just listen to this, don’t stand up.’

Jihyun put her hands on Woojin’s laps, forcing her to sit down.

And she swore, there was something wrong with Jihyun’s cold hands on her bare thighs.

‘And I know currently we are just friends – but – wait – that’s the thing. I don’t want to be your friend.’

‘Woojin-ah, would you be my girlfriend?’

* * *

‘Okay wait, I have a question.’ Woojin asked Jihyun-the-cook as she claimed herself.

‘Yes, love?’ Woojin really wanted to slap the soul out of her girlfriend’s body.

‘You were on the phone with someone about wearing the Stan Smiths, like before you asked me out.’

‘Wait you heard me?’

‘Yes?’ Woojin swore she never saw her girlfriend so nervous before.

‘How much?’

‘Just after five hundreds times until you said something about embarrassing.’ Jihyun let out a sigh of relief

‘What was that sigh supposed to mean?’ Woojin’s brows twitched

‘You’re so cute when you’re mad, do you know that?’

‘Jihyun.’

‘It was with Jihoon oppa. My brother?’

‘And the sigh?’

‘Let’s say I said a lot of things, which are – well – embarrassing.’

‘Like?’

Jihyun remained silent,

Woojin tensed up her glare.

Jihyun sighed in defeat.

‘You are really cute when you’re mad – wait don’t hit me. Okay, so, umm, I kinda like, talked my heart out, like how much I love you and stuff so yeah…’

‘I don’t think I need to put blush on on you today, Woojinnie.’

‘Don’t hit me!’

* * *

> _Park Jihyun and Park Woojin are no longer best friends._
> 
> _She loves that fact._
> 
> _She loves it more that she was the one who changed it._
> 
> Park Jihyun, 16/02/2019

* * *


End file.
